


Rocket Queen

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: AU, F/M, F/M Smut, F/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Steven is a girl, plot bunny got away, possible non-con if you squint, steven adler is Stevie adler a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: What if Steven was a girl, Stevie and she met Axl first? Who really is the Rocket Queen?
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, all mistakes my own, I do not own GnR, the story is fictional. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!

Standing at the bar Stevie fanned herself as a drop of sweat rolled down her back, fuck it was hot. At least the drinks were cheap and the cover band didn’t completely suck, Stevie was lost in her own thoughts when she was aware of someone watching her, at the other end of the bar was the lead singer of the opening band, he wasn’t bad looking not really her type but it had been dry for a while and she was feeling up for some fun. 

She smiled at the red head, and he made his way over. “Axl” he shouted over the music. “Stevie” you answered. 

“Can I buy you a drink, Stevie?” he asked flagging down the bartender. 

“Yea, jack on the rocks please” she ordered, watching the singer try to hide his surprise.

“That”s a pretty strong drink” Axl commented sliding Stevie her drink and watching her drink half of it in one pull. 

“I’m a pretty strong girl” Stevie smirked. 

“I see that, anything else you want to share with me?” Axl asked sliding into Stevie’s personal space. 

“Yea, I think I wanna get out of here, you have somewhere we can go?” She asked finishing her drink. 

The red-head thought he’d hit the lottery, this buxom babe was not even making him work that hard, and was ready to hit the road, “Yea, I have a place.” 

“Great, I’m ready if you are?” She smiled at him. “I was born ready” came his cheesy reply. 

**************

The next morning Stevie made her way into her apartment as quietly as she could, but her room-mate was waiting for her. 

“Must have been a good night?” Slash asked, sprawled on the couch, in the same place he had been when Stevie left for the night. 

“The sex was good” she answered off-handedly heading for the kitchen. 

“Not that good, it’s what 5am, you sneak out?” Slash asked. 

“Yea, it was great Slash, and then afterwards he opened his mouth, and god if he wasn’t the most arrogant, selfish, self centered asshole I’ve met in a while. I had to split before he decided he wanted my number” Stevie admitted, “do you want some eggs?”

Stevie heard Slash get off the couch and make his way into the kitchen, “I could eat,” he answered wrapping himself around her, “at least you had a bit of fun, I passed out on the couch.” 

Stevie chuckled at that and worked her way around the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them, the events of the last night forgotten in the familiar task. After breakfast they lay tangled on the couch watching the old tv, “You still serious about us getting into a band?” Slash asked her. 

“Yea, why?” Stevie answered. “I made a few connections the other day, I’ll see if I can find a band missing a drummer and a guitar player” Slash chuckled. 

*********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl is back.

The day to day monotony got boring, Slash had been looking for a band for the both of you but someone had to pay the rent, so Stevie worked waiting tables at a local diner, and Slash worked odd jobs when he could find them. So when Stevie walked into their apartment one day and Slash was bouncing off the walls, she knew something had happened. 

“What’s up dude?” Stevie asked, tired from her shift and really wanting a shower. 

“I think I found a band, lead singer is gonna come by, and check us out in a bit, that cool?” Slash asked, while running around and picking up some of the mess that had accumulated. 

“Uh, yea let me shower and eat something, then I’ll be good to go” Stevie answered, heading for the bathroom. Stevie leaned on the bathroom door as soon as she closed it, she was in for a long day, after pulling the breakfast shift that started at 5am now she had to audition for a singer... Sighing she turned on the shower and stripped out of her uniform at least the shower would be relaxing. 

20 minutes later, cleaner and more relaxed Stevie stepped out of the shower. She towel dried her unruly curls, and slapped on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, before wrapping the towel around her and opening the bathroom door. 

“Hey Slash, can you toss my leftovers in the microwave? I gotta find some clothes” she called, getting no response Stevie decided she had better make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep. 

“Slash, dude, if you fell asleep I’m kicking your ass....” she trailed off, sitting in their livingroom was her one night stand, and she said the only thing that came to mind, “Fuck”. 

“Stevie, this is Axl, Axl Stevie, she’s the drummer” Slash introduced unfazed by Stevies state of undress. 

“Hey,” Stevie said by way of greeting. 

“Long time no see, you always greet visitors in a towel?” Axl asked. 

“No, but Slash didn’t answer me and he’s been known to just fall asleep so I wanted to make sure he was up” Stevie answered, heading for the kitchen. 

“That’s true man, we were talking I should have answered her” Slash admitted. 

“So are you two together?” Axl asked, knowing Slash had said he knew her for ages, and wondering what he just walked into. 

Stevie snorted from the kitchen, “Why does everyone ask that? No, Slash is like my brother”. 

Slash nodded, “Is there still pizza in the fridge? Oh and beer? Want a beer Axl?” 

“Yes, and yes, I’m assuming you want both?” Stevie called, already heading to the living room with the pizza box and two beers. 

“I’m never letting you go” Slash said when she handed the beer over.   
“You always say that, and I’m fairly certain you're talking to the beer, again. Don’t eat all the pizza I’m starving, I’ll be right back” She threw over her shoulder heading to her room for some clothes. 

Stevie stood in her room for a minute, she was not going to fuck this up, hopefully he would just let it go, and they can move on. She snagged a pair of jeans and threw on one of Slash’s shredded shirts that had come into her possession over her bra and headed out. 

“Is that my shirt?” Slash asked when Stevie made it back to the living room. 

“I don’t know, is it?” Stevie answered, looking around for the bottle of Jack she knew she had tucked around the couch, “ah-ha found it!” 

Stevie sat down on the couch next to Slash, tossing her feet in his lap and snagging a piece of pizza. “So Axl, tell me about your band?” she asked. 

Stevie ate pizza and listened to Axl talk about his ideas for the band and how he had a second guitar lined up. "Why don't you call him and we'll do a little jam" Stevie suggested. 

Axl was in the living room making the call, Stevie ducked into the kitchen to throw away the trash and get some water. “Stevie, what’s up?” Slash whispered. 

“You remember the annoying one night stand?” She asked, Slash nodded, “well that’s him....” 

“Oh, fuck, should I tell him we’re not interested?” Slash asked voice tinged with concern.

“No, I don’t want to blow a shot that might be it, ya know” Stevie admitted taking a drink of water, “hopefully he won’t be too awkward.”

“Hey you guys, Izzy is on his way” Axl called from the living room. 

Stevie popped her head back through the doorway, “That’s great!” She headed to her drum kit, setting her bottle of Jack and glass of water next to her seat. When she looked up Axl was standing in front of her kit and was just watching her. 

“Can I help you Red?” She asked. 

“I was just wondering why you ran out on me the other night?” Axl asked right to the point, he figured it was better to clear the air. 

Stevie took a deep breath, she knew this was coming but still wasn’t wholly prepared, “look I had a great time but I was just looking for a good time and didn’t want either of us to get any feelings.” Stevie knew that wasn’t the entire truth but she didn’t want to piss off the front man. 

Of all the things Axl was thinking she would say that hadn’t even made the list, “You were really only looking for a one night stand?” he had to be sure he understood. 

“Yea, what were you out hunting for more, I honestly didn’t mean to mislead you” Stevie said honestly, she had only wanted a bit of fun, not a boyfriend. 

“Not initially no, but I thought we really hit it off, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was really disappointed to find you had left when I got up” Axl admitted. 

“I guess I didn’t really feel that, we had good sex, which is all I went out for” Stevie reiterated. 

A loud knock shocked them both from the conversation they were having. “That’d be Izzy, he always knocks like the cops” Axl said. Stevie got up to get the door, “Izzy I presume?” 

“Yea, Axl here?” Izzy asked. 

“Over here Iz” Axl waived from the other side of the room. 

*****************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more for the road.

The audition went great, Izzy and Slash hit it off. They were practicing multiple times a week around Stevie's schedule at the diner, between practices they were all spending a lot of time together, Axl took to visiting Stevie at work. 

“Hey Red long time no see” Stevie said, he was at the apartment when she left for work today, and here he was.   
“Hey Stevie, can I sit in your section?” Axl asked. 

“Yea, I got a booth open, follow me” She said in her best customer service voice. 

She sat Axl and left him with a menu to go get him a glass of water and a coffee. “Stevie is that your boyfriend again?” Betty teased. She was one of the older waitresses at the diner and had taken her under her wing when Stevie started. 

“No, he’s the lead singer in the band I’m playing drums for, I know he’s angling for more but honestly I think he’s arrogant and I’m not interested in that.” Stevie told her. 

“Have you told him that?” Betty asked, she was always worried about you in bands surrounded by guys. 

“Yea, he’s just slow on the uptake” Stevie said with a sigh, headed out with Axl's drinks. It was slow tonight so she was sure Axl would hang out for a while, since she didn’t need the booth. 

“Thanks, Stevie” Axl said when she placed the drinks in front of him. 

“You’re welcome, you doin the usual Axl?” Stevie asked, ready to write down his normal order. 

“You know my usual doesn’t seem to be getting me anywhere, so how about I do a burger tonight, and ask you out?” Axl smiled up at her. 

“Axl, I can put in an order for a burger, but I already told you I wouldn’t go out with you. Why do you keep asking?” Stevie said, tired of having this discussion with the front man. 

Axl didn’t even look discouraged at her refusal, “If I keep asking Stevie you might just change your mind, we had great chemistry, we should go out.” 

Stevie leaned in so the tables in the adjacent section couldn’t hear her, “we didn’t have chemistry Axl we barely spoke, we had great sex, if thats all your angling for we can talk when I get off.” 

Axl looked taken aback at that proposal, it definitely was not what he expected to come out of her mouth. 

“Uh sure, you're off in an hour right?” He confirmed. 

“Yes, you still want me to put the order in?” Stevie asked. 

“Yea, I’ll eat while I wait for you” Axl said distractedly. 

Stevie went to put in the order and take care of her other tables, she ran Axl's food when it was ready but he didn’t try to talk to her outside of pleasantries the rest of her shift. 

When her shift was over Axl was waiting for her out the back door when she emerged, pulling off her apron and taking down her hair. “Hey” he called from the other side of the alley. 

Stevie took a deep breath, he really wasn’t going to let this go, “Hey Red.” 

“Uh, what did you mean by what you said in the diner?” He asked, needing clarification for her statement. 

“Axl, you are a good front man, you write good music, but we are not compatible, I get that you thought the great sex meant we’d be great together but honestly we wouldn’t, I would’t be happy. But if you need another fuck to get it out of your system, then that's what we’ll do.” Stevie clarified, Axl fell into step next to her as she headed home. Usually after these shifts Slash picked her up but she figured Axl told him not to show up. 

The front man had been deep in thought for half the walk back to the apartment when he finally spoke, “Ok” was all he said. 

Stevie stopped, “Ok... what? Ok you’ll leave me alone about dating if we fuck again?” 

“Yea,” Axl said looking back at her.

“Ok" Stevie replied feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. 

When they reached the apartment, Stevie unlocked the door and Axl followed her in. Stevie was surprised to see no one home, “Huh, Slash must have gone out for drinks.” 

“I need a shower, before I do anything, I am assuming you want to do this now?” She confirmed. 

“Uh, yea... but can we go back to my place?” Axl asked, picking at his cuticles. 

“Yea, that's fine, I'll be just a few minutes, Red” Stevie soothed before heading towards her room and the bathroom. 

**************

Axl sat on the couch waiting for Stevie, a plan already forming. 

Stevie stuck her head out of the bathroom a few minutes later, “Axl?” 

“Yea" he answered from the living room. 

"Almost ready, be out in a few" she supplied. 

Stevie had brought some clothes in with her and her makeup case she put on some makeup, eyeliner, mascara, red lipstick. She put on her matching bra and panties and slipped a jean skirt on with one of Slash’s deconstructed shirts, and her thigh high boots. As she looked at herself in the mirror she figured go big or go home right, and headed to the living room. 

Axl was sitting on the couch, looking at the floor. Stevie cleared her throat causing Axl to look up.

He let out a low whistle, "looking good Stevie". 

"Thanks Red, I did want to look good for you" Stevie reached out for his hand, "let's go, maybe I'll even stay all night" she smirked. 

"Ha, we'll see about that" Axl led the way to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creating the Rocket Queen.

Axl opened the door and ushered Stevie in, "make yourself comfortable I'll be right back".

Stevie sat in the living/dining room, figuring Axl was straightening his room up a bit. Axl hurried to his room, tossing clothes in the closet and pulling the covers back on his bed. He set two tapes up in his recorder, they were supposed to be for demos, but he had an idea for a song and knew how to amp it up. He pressed record and went out to get Stevie. 

**********

"Thought you were gonna leave me waiting Red" she teased.

"Never" he said pulling her into a kiss. Stevie melted into the kiss, just because she didn't want to date him, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this. Axl navigated them to his room, closing the door and pulling the shredded tee over stevies head. 

Stevie popped the button on her jean skirt, and lowered the zip causing the skirt to pool around her ankles, leaving her standing in her lingerie and thigh high boots. 

"Fuck" Axl gasped taking it all in. 

"Like what you see Red?" Stevie taunted her chest puffed up a bit as Axl blatantly checked her out. 

“Might need to take a picture, it would last longer” He smirked. 

“In your dreams Red” Stevie smiled shaking her head. Axl pulled her into a heated kiss before pushing her down on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and crawled between her spread legs, running his hands up her boots. Stevie pulled him down for a kiss, and whispered, “That the best you got Red?”

********

“Damn girlie, too bad that was the last time, I’m gonna miss you” Axl chuckled. 

Stevie smiling down at Axl, “wasn’t that the point Red, make it good because that was it? I’ll be right back”.  
After Stevie left the room Axl turned over and turned off the recording equipment, smiling to himself, he’d never get to have her again but what he got on those tapes made it worth it. 

Stevie kept her word and spent the night with him, not sneaking out in the wee morning hours. The next morning was less awkward than she expected, Izzy was still out so she tied her hair up and had a cup of coffee with Axl, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. 

“I hope Slash knows how lucky he is to get to see you in the morning” Axl said gesturing at her leaning there, “you look like a model”.

“Ha, thanks Red, I only look this good because I’m wearing last night's clothes, normally I look like a hot mess, my hair can rival his in the mornings” Stevie giggled. She finished her coffee, “I’m gonna head out, so Slash doesn’t worry, we have practice this afternoon right?” 

“Yea, at 3 I think, and Izzy said he was bringing someone, I’ll catch you later girlie” Axl gave her a hug and showed her out. 

After she left Axl all but ran to his room, and listened to the recording, it was everything he’d hoped, he cut it down and fiddled with the levels of the audio, but it would be ready as soon as he had this song done. 

**************

Stevie let herself into her apartment, smiling as she saw Slash passed out on the couch. Stevie walked over and picked up the bottle of Jack that was about to fall out of his hand, then set his guitar up in its stand and turned the amp off. She was about to pull a blanket over him, when he looked up at her, “Where were you all night?” 

Stevie sighed, “I got Axl to agree to get off my case if I fucked him one more time... so yea... hopefully practice won’t be so damn unbearable now”.

Picking up on her hesitance Slash went into big brother mode, “how about you shower and I’m gonna pull a bed out here, we’ll order a pizza, cuddle and watch movies until time for practice?” 

Stevie smiled at him, “that sounds amazing, how do you always know how to make things better?” 

“It’s my super power” Slash said with a chuckle, swatting at Stevie, “go shower.” 

Stevie stood under the shower thinking about the night before, she wouldn’t regret a choice that had been hers, but she wished she hadn’t had to make it. She washed away the sweat and makeup, glad that was all that needed cleaned off her body. Stevie stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping her hair up in a towel and pulling on some sweat pants and one of Slash’s shirts. 

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I could not bring myself to write Axl smut... I tried... but I just couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Duff.

Slash got the living room set up, they did this a lot, so it wasn’t hard to get everything in place, he paid the pizza man and laid the pizza out with a selection of movies. Stevie walked out of the bathroom, looking a lot more like herself now, drowning in one of his t-shirts, “Is this why I can never find my clothes? I think those are my pants too... tell me you are at least wearing your own underwear?” Slash whined, Stevie had the habit of raiding his closet for clothes which meant he had to dig through piles of her clothes to get them back. 

“I feel more comfortable in your clothes, not all the time, but I just need to get last night out of my head. And I’m not wearing any underwear Slash, come on... that was a silly question” She giggled, sitting down on the mattress next to him. 

Slash just sighed, he didn’t actually mind, he’d been watching out for Stevie since they were young, he knew she wore his clothes when she needed to feel close to him, “Ok, we have pizza, movies, soda, and comfy blankets, what movie should we start with?” 

“Hmmmmm, how about Star Wars?” Stevie pointed at the tape, before opening the pizza box. 

The rest of the morning and afternoon flew by, and before long Izzy’s distinctive knock let them know the band had arrived. By now Izzy only knocked as courtesy, the door opened as the knock ended, Stevie was sprawled out half on top of Slash, a movie still playing on the tv. Slash waved to the guys, “Hey, I think we have some leftover pizza if you're hungry” he pointed to boxes on the floor. 

“That’s because you always order too much” Stevie jabbed him in the side playfully, sitting up and stretching. She looked behind Izzy and was floored by the tall, really tall blond standing behind him. 

“Slash, Stevie, this is Duff, he plays bass” Izzy introduced. 

Slash jumped right up, “hey man, nice to meet you, glad Iz finally found a bass player!”

“Yea, man you too, Izzy’s been telling me about you guys, when he offered to let me come audition I jumped at the chance” Duff answered. 

Stevie slipped around Izzy, and back to her room closing the door quietly behind her and leaning on it. She took a deep breath, she could not fuck this up now, but fuck Duff was hot..... Stevie quickly shed the clothes she was wearing and changed into something she could actually practice in. 

“Where did Stevie go now?” Axl bitched, while everyone was setting up. 

“Dude, chill, she would have needed to change” Slash said rolling his eyes where Duff could see. 

Stevie had heard Axl, she clenched her teeth and headed out to make sure her drums were set up, “Sorry Axl, I should have been changed before you guys got here.” 

“Stevie, your good, we’re not even ready” Izzy said, poking at Axl to apologize. Axl wouldn’t even look at Izzy, and kept rummaging around with lyrics and music. 

******

Practice flew by, everyone loved Duff and decided that it was time to scout out places to start playing. 

Duff caught up with Stevie after practice, cornering her in the kitchen, "hey". 

"Hey yourself" she answered looking up at Duff. 

"So.... uh.... you and Slash?" he stumbled. 

"He's like my brother, and my best friend rolled into one" Stevie answered with a smile. 

"Thats.... thats...a... really good" Duff mumbled. 

"Duff we're leaving" Izzy called from the living room, breaking the moment. 

"Uh, coming," Duff called turning to leave the kitchen, but not before tossing "see you around Stevie" over his shoulder. 

Stevie was lost in a daydream when Slash interrupted, "earth to Stevie". 

"Uhhh, yea" she blinked coming back to the kitchen. 

"So Duff" he poked. 

"Yea, Duff" Stevie sighed, before looking at the clock, "FUCK, I'm gonna be late for work."

******

Stevie punched in just in time, and started her shift, not a whole lot was going on until she looked up and watched Izzy, Duff, and Slash walk in. Stevie waved before heading over, "just the three of you?"

"Yea, Axl is working on that one song, you know the untitled one we just needed a bass line for, well it has one now, so he's mixing it wants to use it as a demo" Izzy answered. 

"Ah ok, well here you guys go, I'll go grab some water and silverware be right back" Stevie smiled and walked away. 

Duff watched Stevie head toward the kitchen, he finally looked back at the table when he couldn't see her any more, and found Izzy and Slash watching him. 

"What" Duff asked a bit indignantly opening his menu. 

"Oh nothing," Slash grinned, "but she might be on the menu if you ask". 

"W..what, I didn't, wasn't" Duff attempted to cover. 

"Dude, it's cool she's single" Izzy said nonchalantly. 

"Yea, but something is up with her and Axl" Duff said, "and I'm not getting in the middle of that". 

Stevie returned to the table with water, and silverware. "You guys know what you want? Well Duff? I know Slash wants the cheeseburger with fries, and Izzy always gets the patty melt." Stevie rattled off. 

Izzy and Slash smiled and nodded, "yea, I'll uh, take the club with fries" Duff answered. 

"Okay, I'll get that to the kitchen for you, be back boys, flag me if you need anything" Stevie turned and headed off checking on a couple other tables on her way past. 

"They aren't anything" Slash commented after Stevie walked away, "she's not remotely interested in him". 

"Yea but there is baggage there" Duff said rather wistfully. 

Izzy snorted. 

"What?" Duff asked. 

"That's an understatement, but the baggage is all Axls" Izzy answered. 

Duff looked a bit confused so Slash piped up, "Iz we ought to just tell him". 

Izzy and Slash took turns narrating the drama that was the band, "so you see" Izzy finished up, "they fucked twice but she has no interest in him, thinks he's a raging asshole". 

"Wow" was all Duff said. 

Stevie walked up with the food, "wow what?" she said setting the plates down. 

"Oh, a song idea Izzy is working on, it's not ready yet" Slash covered. 

"Oh ok, does everything look ok?"Stevie asked. 

"Yea it looks great" Izzy answered, with that Stevie headed off to help the table that had been trying to get her attention. 

******


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date.

Duff decided to ask Stevie out, he was waiting for her to get off work in Slash’s place. Stevie walked out the back door, stuffing her apron in her bag, too busy to notice Duff. 

“Uh, hey” Duff waved. 

Stevie jumped looking around before visibly calming upon seeing Duff, “Oh, hi, sorry I didn’t see you, what’s up?”

“Not much, Slash told me what time you got off, so I thought I would swing by to drive you home” Duff offered. 

“Oh, that’s nice of you, is the band waiting on me? I didn’t think we had practice tonight” Stevie said scrambling to keep up with Duffs long strides. 

“No, not tonight,” Duff opened the car door for Stevie shutting it behind her, and getting in the drivers side, “ I actually wanted to ask you if you would go out with me?” 

Stevie looked at Duff surprised that he didn’t dance around it, “Yea, that, that sounds really good, when?” 

“Now? There are some new bands playing down at the Whiskey” Duff suggested. 

“If I can go home and shower, yes that sounds great!” Stevie agreed. 

Duff drove Stevie back to the apartment and hung out with Slash while she got ready. Slash was super stoked that finally a decent guy was interested in his Stevie - he was sad that she might not spend as much time with him, but he knew they would work it out. 

Stevie came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, ready to go out for the evening, she wore a pair of daisy duke jean shorts, a pair of converse, and a low cut tank. 

“Wow, you look amazing” Duff said upon seeing her. 

Slash let out a low whistle, “damn, you look good enough to eat, Duff you better keep her close or someone is gonna snatch her from you”. 

“No worries, I’ll bring her home safe” Duff chuckled, knowing full well Stevie would only go with someone if she damn well wanted to. 

****************************

The Whiskey was packed when they got there but Duff managed to snag a booth near the back where they could hear the band but still talk. Duff came back with drinks and slid into the booth next to Stevie, and they talked about their childhoods, music, the direction of the band and anything else they could think of. It was getting close to closing time when Duff got up for one more round, Stevie was thinking about asking him to stay the night with her, when a voice cut through her thoughts. 

“Stevie?” Axl asked, shocked to see her out alone. 

“Hey Red, what’s up?” Stevie asked, hoping he would move on before Duff came back. 

“Just coming out to listen to the competition, what about you? I didn’t see Slash” Axl looked around for the guitar player. 

Stevie opened her mouth to answer when she was beat to it by the tall blond bass player, “He’s not here Axl”. 

Axl spun around looking up at Duff, “Oh...oh, you guys hanging out?” 

Duff chuckled, “If that's what you want to call a date” slipping past Axl and sliding in next to Stevie handing her her drink. 

“A date, well that’s nice, I’ll see you guys at practice tomorrow” Axl rushed before heading off. 

They quickly forgot about the red head once they resumed their conversation. 

*************************************  
Stevie invited Duff back to stay the night, and he agreed. They quietly entered the dark apartment, Stevie took a look around and realized Slash must have gone out too. 

"Looks like Slash went out too, we've got the place to ourselves" Stevie smiled, then yawned it had been a long day. 

"Looks like we need to get you to bed" Duff smiled taking her hand. 

"Yea, my room's this way" Stevie lead him to her room, closing the door behind them, "sorry, it's always a mess...." 

Duff took in sight of Stevie's room, clothes tossed almost everywhere, a record player, 3 crates of records, posters on every wall, a guitar and Christmas lights run along the edge of the ceiling. "Its very you," he smiled, pulling Stevie into a hug. 

Stevie looked up at Duff, and pushed up on her tippy toes to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, Duff took control of the kiss, bending slightly to make the angle better and deepening the kiss, until Stevie was forced to pull back gasping for air. Duff smiled at her, before kissing her nose, "Pajamas baby girl, you need to go to bed". 

"But..." Stevie started before a yawn cut her off, "ok....ok" she started digging through a pile. "Here", she said holding out a pair of shorts, "these are Slash's they should fit you".

"Uh," Duff said holding the shorts. 

"I... assumed you were going to stay and those jean's cant be too comfortable.... and they're clean he hasn't worn them in like 2 months I've had them....." Stevie rambled.

"Hey, of course I'll stay and thank you" Duff said, starting to undo his belt. 

Stevie smiled before pulling off her top and shorts and pulling on an oversized tee. She clicked on the christmas lights and turned off the bright overhead light. "I'm gonna go wash my face, do you need anything?" She asked. 

"Uh, I could go for something to drink" Duff smiled. 

"You know where the kitchen is" Stevie said on the way out of the bedroom. 

Duff strolled to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and glass of water, he stopped at the open door of the bathroom to watch Stevie wipe the makeup off of her face. She turned to see him watching her, "what?" 

"Nothing, I just like looking at you" Duff smiled. Stevie shook her head and tossed the washcloth over the edge of the sink. 

"Come on, bed" she smiled. She closed the door behind them when they got to the bedroom, Duff set the beer and water on the chair she had next to the bed, and pulled off his shirt and added it to the pile of his clothes. Stevie unhooked her bra and tossed it over the closet door and slipped off her panties she turned to see Duff watching her. "I can't sleep in underwear.... I usually sleep naked" she said by way of explanation. 

"I don't care either way" Duff smiled and pulled her comforter back. 

Stevie chuckled, "well I figured it would be easier if I wore the shirt, at least this time" crawling into bed. Duff followed her in and they curled up together, falling asleep quickly. 

************


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real smut...finally.

Duff woke up early with a mouth full of hair, opened his eyes and took in the beautiful blonde who was in his arms. Stevie looked so peaceful, one look at the clock told him it was 6am and he smiled and fell back asleep. 

Stevie woke up at 9am, with an urgent need to pee. Duff was passed out next to her on his back, Stevie crept out of the room and to the bathroom quickly and quietly, hoping to not wake him. She noticed Slash's door still open which meant he didn't come home last night, Duff was still out when she crawled back in bed with him. A wicked thought crossed her mind, she slipped under the covers and ran a hand over his thigh to find he was already hard, exactly as she'd hoped. She worked his shorts low enough to pull him out and without any teasing, since he was asleep, took him into her mouth. 

Duff slowly woke up from the most amazing dream, Stevie on her knees trying to suck his brain out through his dick. Duffs eyes snapped open realizing it wasn't a dream, he lifted the blanket and watched Stevie's head bounce for a minute before groaning, "ungh you gotta stop unless you want this to be over so quickly". 

Stevie pulled off, after one last lick, and sat up to watch Duff. "Good morning" she rasped. 

"Oh, fuck" Duff growled, "need you" reaching to pull her down into a filthy kiss. Stevie moaned into his mouth, as he ran a finger along her dripping slit. Duff pulled back, "how long" he panted. 

Stevie looked at the clock, "30 minutes" her hips rocking trying to get his finger where she wanted it. Duff slid his finger between her folds, circling her clit and causing her hips to stutter. 

"That's why I'm all worked up, baby girl" Duff said hungrily, "let me get you ready". 

Stevie shook her head, "I am ready, come on". Duff smiled, "I don't wanna hurt you". "You won't, please don't wanna wait" she begged. 

"Ok, ok, but remember I offered" Duff said sliding between her legs and slipping on the condom she handed him. Stevie raised her hips a bit to make it easier for him to line up. Duff slid his cock along her slit before lining up and starting to press in, Stevie's back arched at the stretch but she worked her hips with him as the head slipped in. Duff stopped moving and let Stevie catch her breath, she was panting under him. Stevie opened her eyes after a moment and looked up at Duff, his eyes were locked on the place they were joined and she could feel him holding himself back. 

"Hey," she said getting his attention, " I'm good keep going" Stevie grabbed her legs and held them open for him as Duff started pressing forward. Duff was soon buried in her, he pulled her into a kiss and ground his hips into hers making her moan. He started thrusting, steady, hard thrusts that had Stevie coming before she knew it, Duff had found the right spot in her and set up to hit it over and over pulling her into multiple orgasms. Duff slowed his pace letting Stevie come down a bit, he caught her eyes, "want you to ride me". 

"Oh fuck yes" Stevie agreed enthusiastically, pushing Duffs shoulders to get him to roll off of her and lay on his back. Stevie climbed over him and guided him back into her, his head tossed back as she slid all the way back down. She almost had him all the way in and she felt him hit her cervix. She moaned and rolled her hips, she hadn't been with a man this big in ages but if she rolled her hips just right she could get the rest in her. After a minute of rocking her hips met his and he looked at her like he just saw god. 

"No girls ever, oh fuck, ever taken all of me like this" Duff gasped rolling his hips to meet hers, "so fucking tight". 

Stevie moaned, "feels good, you're so deep". She continued to rock against him moaning loudly, so loudly they never heard the apartment door open. 

Duff planted his feet on the bed, and held Stevie by the hips as he thrust up into her repeatedly, feeling her start to clench around him, she came and screamed his name, gushing over him. Her walls pulsing around him pulled him over buried as far in her as he could get. Stevie slumped over his chest shaking, her walls still pulsing rhythmically around him. Duff brushed her hair out of her face, "are you ok? Want some water? "

Stevie smiled at him and rasped, "yes and yes" Duff slowly pulled out and tied off the condom, then helped her drink some water. 

**********

Slash, Izzy and Axl walked into the apartment, Slash noticed Stevie's door was closed. "Stevie's home, looks like she's still in bed" Slash said when a loud moan caught all of their attention. 

Izzy smirked, "and I don't think she's alone". Axl started grumbling, pissed she had moved on. "Come on Axl give it a rest, once we start playing the clubs your going to be drowning in pussy" Izzy pointed out. 

Slash came back with a few beers, "here, she's probably almost done, I've never heard her this loud before. " Izzy smirked at Axls pinched face, "she not get that loud for you? " Axl opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by her scream, his jaw hung open. "I'm gonna take that as a no, then" Izzy teased. 

The guys sat around drinking their beer, glad it seemed like the worst was over. 

*********  
"We should probably get up and around" Duff said softly into Stevie's hair where her head was resting on his chest. 

"Yea, wait what time is it? " Stevie asked. 

"Uh, oh fuck 10:30.... rehearsal starts in 30 min....." Duff panicked. 

"Hey your bass is here right?" Stevie asked. 

"Oh,yea...." Duff said heart slowing a bit. 

"Then we're golden, let's get cleaned up" Stevie said standing wobbling slightly and pulling her tee back on and grabbing some clothes, "well come on".

"Yea a shower would probably be good" Duff said pulling the shorts on and scooping up his clothes. 

Stevie opened her bedroom door and completely missed her three other bandmates sitting in the living room, as the apartment was still dark with the curtains drawn. She had made it halfway to the bathroom with Duff behind her when she heard Axl's shrieking, "fucking Duff..... seriously....." she turned without missing a beat and replied, "yea Red, Duff, so shut the fuck up". 

"Gonna fuck the whole band? Whore." Axl seethed. 

Slash stood up to Axl then, "that's enough" he growled looking down on the red head. Stevie took this opportunity to pull Duff into the bathroom with her. 

"Fucking seriously....." she grumbled back against the door. 

"It'll be fine he just needs to cool down" Duff said turning on the shower, "come on, let's get cleaned up". 

*************


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket Queen surprise.

To say Axl was livid was an understatement, but he decided today was the day to play the full demo for the band.... they'd never heard the whole thing. 

"Axl what are you thinking, you look like your going to murder someone" Izzy poked. 

"Huh, oh nothing, just thinking about some song lyrics" Axl lied, he was going to hurt her like she hurt him. 

*********

Stevie was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, when she heard the bathroom door open. 

"It's just me" Slash said, closing the door behind him. 

Duff raised an eyebrow at Stevie, she just shrugged, "What's up Slash". 

"Nothing, well Izzy's trying to talk Axl down from the ceiling..." Slash trailed off. 

"Gah, I'm just gonna quit, y'all can find a new drummer, I can't deal with his petty ass" Stevie grumbled climbing out of the shower. 

Duff fumbled to grab her arm, "uh, Slash is right there". 

"Duff, honey, it's nothing he hasn't seen before, well you he hasn't and I'd better be careful he might steal you from me" Stevie laughed, grabbing a towel to dry off. 

"Wait, what...." Duff fumbled confused. 

Slash sighed, "we've been friends for how long now.... 12, 13 years, we took each others virginity because we only trusted the other, we've fucked around with each other since then although not recently, and frankly I've never known anyone else to make her scream."

Stevie laughed at the expression on Duff's face, "so he's more than a brother but it's hard to explain, and" tossing Duff a towel, "he's only stolen a guy from me once...." 

Slash had the smarts to know he should look bashful, "hey I didn't know..... until after.... it's too bad that he was a bit uptight, we all could have had a good time together."

Stevie smiled, pulling on her denim shorts, "so Slash and I are both bi, I feel like that will clear up a lot". 

Duff chuckled, "I was working it out," he pulled the shorts on turning to see Slash watching him, "we could probably work something out". 

Slash's jaw dropped, "what?" 

Stevie watched the boys as she stood brushing her teeth. "I wasn't sure who I wanted to hit on Stevie or you Slash but I couldn't figure you out, so I went for her, now your both telling me I can possibly have both....." Duff said nonchalantly. 

Stevie smirked around her toothbrush, and arched a brow at Slash, Duff realized they were having a conversation without him. 

Stevie shrugged, spit and rinsed out her mouth, "we've always talked about a poly relationship, but it's not common, but we both like you so why don't we give it a shot? We can go get some food and talk about it after practice since I don't work today".

"Sounds good to me" Duff agreed, taking the proffered toothbrush. 

"It's a plan, let's go knock out practice and then we shall see" Slash wrapped an arm around Stevie and kissed the top of her head on his way out of the bathroom. 

*********

Practice only started 10 minutes late which was a record, everyone had taken their places when Axl offered to play the completed demo. Everyone was super excited, as the music began to play, everyone was impressed how good it sounded and then the break came in the middle, it took Stevie just a beat to realize the moaning girl over the song was her. Stevie kept all expression off her face as she stole a look at Axl, who was waiting for her reaction, she didn't give it to him. Axl's face fell a bit when he realized he wasn't getting a rise from her, but then he turned to see Slash and Duff both looking like they were considering murdering him. The song ended, and Stevie got a jump on everyone else, "it's good Axl, you gonna have someone moan their way through the break live?" 

Stevie's question shocked everyone, including Axl, "uh no, I've been working on some lyrics that will go there instead, live". 

Stevie smiled, "ok then, gonna look for some places for us to play?" 

Axl stood in shock, he'd hoped for anger, screaming, something, "yes when we get done here, I was going to go down to the strip". 

Stevie shook her head slightly at Duff and Slash, Izzy took the moment to redirect practice, "well since we're hoping to get a gig soon let's play through this set list I put together". 

*********

When practice was over, Stevie stood up from her kit and stretched, all the guys watched her although Axl tried to make it seem like he wasn't. 

"Ok, Iz let's get going, maybe we'll have a gig this weekend" Axl said to Izzy, while pulling him towards the door. 

"Bye Axl, Bye Iz see you guys later" Stevie called after them, the door closing a moment later. After a beat, she turned and walked to her bedroom away from Slash and Duff who were putting things away. 

Stevie sat on her bed, convincing herself she wasn't going to cry, no one else outside of the band would know it was her, assuming Axl wouldn't tell everyone out of spite. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Slash and Duff come in until Slash touched her legs. 

"Hmmm, sorry you guys ready?" Stevie asked. 

"You ok, girlie?" Slash asked. 

"Hmmm yea, yea, I'll be, I'm fine" she answered. 

"Hey it's ok if your not, you can be mad, hell I'm mad, what the fuck" Slash said standing and pacing. 

"He's a tiny, petty, vindictive man. He obviously recorded us the last time so he could use it to get back at me when I wouldn't date him. I'm more worried about him telling the world who the Rocket Queen is...." Stevie admitted. 

Her boys wrapped her up in a hug, helping to soothe Stevie's worry. 

*************


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like happy endings.

"Dude, did you seriously record the last time you had sex with Stevie?" Izzy asked incredulously. 

"Yea.... I figured if she wouldn't date me, I'd take what I needed for this song..." Axl huffed. 

"Wow, that's petty, even for you" Izzy spat. 

"Dude, I'm not gonna tell anyone it was her.... it's gonna be a mystery.... unless she says it was her." Axl confessed, "I don't want to hurt her like that."

Izzy nodded and followed Axl into the Whiskey. 

*********

Stevie heard Slash's stomach growl, "ok, come on we need to eat and talk about something other than Red" she propelled the guys into motion, "let me change and we'll go grab some pizza". 

Duff reached for his jeans, and started to change too which caught Slash's attention, "are those my shorts?" 

"Uh....."Duff mumbled.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Slash, yes they are yours, they were clean before he put them on" Stevie quipped. 

"I.... I don't care, you know that right?" Slash fumbled. 

"I know," Stevie said wrapping her arms around Slash's neck and kissing him, "doesn't mean I can't tease you back" she twisted away before he could grab her back and slipped behind Duff, "come on, let's go get food."

********

They grabbed a corner booth at their favorite pizza place and ordered. Stevie insisted they do this sober so it was sodas for everyone. They all chatted about whatever til the pizza came, Stevie turned to Duff, "I think we should start with questions".

"Uh, yea, have you done this before" Duff asked. 

"Not very specific, had a poly relationship, no but Slash and I have discussed it at length, been with two guys at once, yes, many times" Stevie answered honestly. 

"Stevie and I have hoped for a while for another person who would fit our dynamic, and she's not lying about many times but, I'm pretty sure all of the times I was one of the guys," Slash looked at Stevie and she nodded.

"Ok, how does it work?" Duff asked. 

"I'll let you take it Slash, you've done all the research" Stevie said, before taking a bite of pizza. 

"Well we would all agree to how the relationship would work, including how we spend time together and any rules or hard noes about anything, for example one set up could be that Stevie is dating both of us but you and I aren't together, and all relationship things are separate" Slash looked to Stevie.

"That's not what I want, and you know that. I was hoping this would/could be where we are all in a relationship together. And it seems Duff may be on board with that" Stevie clarified, "I don't just want two boyfriends, I want my boyfriends to be boyfriends". 

"That sounds good Stevie, is there anything anyone won't do?" Duff asked.

"Uh, I, I don't like being tied up" Slash admitted, leaning into Stevie's side. 

"Shh, it's ok, no one is gonna tie you up baby" Stevie soothed, "that's an explanation for another day, I'm fine with anything as long as Slash is comfortable, and he's ok with me being tied up or whatever just not him".

"That's totally fine, I'm not really a tie someone up kinda guy, but I'll admit I like bossing people around in bed" Duff supplied. 

Slash smiled, "that's fine, isn't it" nudging Stevie. 

"Yea it is" she agreed. 

The rest of lunch went by quickly realizing this was something all of them had wanted. They headed back to the apartment after lunch and Duff helped Slash pull the bed out to the living room. 

"Do you want to just move in with us" Slash asked, voice pitched low so Stevie couldn't hear him from the kitchen. 

"I, that would be cool if everyone is ok with it.... my current situation is, well not good" Duff admitted. 

"It'll be fine, and Stevie and I can bunk together if you want your own space?" Slash offered. 

"We could move all our stuff into one room and the three of us sleep in the other?" Duff suggested. 

"What are you guys talking about now?" Stevie asked setting down a bowl of popcorn and some beer. 

Slash took her hands, "what if Duff moved in with us?" 

Stevie's smile could have lit the room, "really?! You wanna live with us?" 

"Yea, if that's ok?" Duff said. 

Stevie nodded and wrapped herself around him, "that would be great". 

Slash poked him, "how long will it take you to pack?"

Duff laughed, "I never really unpacked, like 10 min" 

"Pause the movie, let's go get your stuff" Slash said. 

They all piled in Slash's car and drove to the house Duff was living in, "stay in the car Stevie and lock the doors" Slash ordered. 

Stevie did what Slash said and waited for them to come back, it took two trips but all of Duff's stuff was in the car. They got back and unloaded and curled back up with the movie. 

***********

Several hours later they were woken up by pounding on the door, then it swung open. 

"Guys we got it! We play on the strip this weekend!" Izzy shouted. 

Slash stood up, " awesome where?" 

"The whiskey Friday and Saturday" Axl supplied. 

Stevie high fived and headed to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone to celebrate. She didn't notice Axl following her in.

"Hey," Axl said. 

"Hey yourself Red" Stevie smiled before handing him a beer. 

"Uhh, I'm sorry, I'm not changing Rocket Queen but Iz pointed out how not cool it was" Axl tried to apologize. 

"Look Red, all I care about is that who the Rocket Queen is, stays a mystery" Stevie admitted. 

"My lips are sealed" Axl said before turning and leaving the kitchen. 

Stevie took a deep breath and followed him out, handing a beer to everyone. They were finally gonna make it, she slid under Duffs arm and took Slash's hand, maybe everything would work out.


End file.
